i Aint Sober
by whispered love 13
Summary: After a few drinking games and a passed out Carly, Sam and Freddie, alone, realize feelings they have long repressed. Short one shot Inspired by NeoNails iSense. SEDDIE! Rated T for drinking and a few other chizz. :


A/N: Okay you guys I know this isn't SasuSaku like I normally do, but I recently started getting into the show iCarly (I know what you're thinking A 20 YR OLD liking iCARLY? Don't judge me! :P) Well anyways this one shot was an inspiration from iSense by NeoNails (you should go check it out it's really good.) and yes I am proud to say I am a SEDDIE Shipper. I think that is the cutest couple ever. Well anyways for all you SEDDIE lovers enjoy!

* * *

After the last drop fell onto the little shot glass, Sam pushed it toward Carly, who had her head already laying on the table. Drinking games with Sam, you were sure to lose.

"Come on Carly, one more..." Sam said almost in a slurred tone. She wasn't too far from being in Carly's shoes, that table looked as comfy as a pillow the way Carly had her head on it.

"I don't want anymore… And HE's still in my head. Guess you were wrong Sammyyy…" That wasn't really true. The boy part at least. For the most part she didn't even remember what his name was anymore but more than anything Carly was just ready to go to her house and pass out. Or throw up, she didn't know which. "Just take me home please?"

"Fine then" Sam scoffed just as soon as she downed the last shot of tequila that her mother received as a gift. Her boyfriends had good taste. She reached over Carly's side of the table and downed that one too. Then she picked up her pearphone and called the only one of the trio that was not there with her and her best friend.

_Ring…_

_Ring…_

_Ring… _"H-Hello?" A groggy voice answered.

"Freddork, we need you to come pick us up."

"Sam, do you know what time it is?"

"Does it look like I have a watch on me?" She retorted.

"Fine. Where are you guys at?"

"My house!" She happily exclaimed.

"There's no way my mom is gonna let me go out Sam, especially at this hour."

"Do it for Carly, I know how much you would do for her." Sam said sticking her tongue out in disgust. One could say that she was almost showing a jealous face. One would also figure that after so long one would get over their first crush, but not Freddie. Either he was or he wasn't, Sam wasn't sure, but she still hated how he would bend over backwards for Carly.

"Ugh, Sam…Can't she just stay at your house?"

"You are taking waaayyyyy too long! Be there in five minutes! Bye!" She said ending the call.

Sam walked over to Carly's side of the table and prepared to lug her over her shoulders and walk into the cold night with her as luggage she would always take with her. It wasn't far from her house, although a ride would have made this a lot faster and a lot more comfortable. She could rest her head against Carly's shoulder on the ride… or even Freddy's…

She had way too much to drink, she wasn't sure walking would be such a good idea for her either. Spencer wasn't home, another camping trip, or some other crazy adventure that only he knew about. And since Carly didn't want to go home because she broke up with her boyfriend and wanted her company, Sam thought what better way to pass the night at her house to have a little fun. Not that they ever did this before, it was their first time drinking. Well, it was Carly's first time drinking. There would be times when Sam's mom would like a little company and whenever there was no boy toy of hers, Sam happily joined with a shot or two. Nothing compared to what they had. A full bottle all to their little selves!

As she was walking further down, with Carly fast asleep, Sam saw a figure appear, or maybe he was already there and she didn't notice until now. At first she thought it was just her mind playing games with her. But she quickly sobered up and prepared to place her best friend down and get ready to fight, like she always did around strangers. But upon closer inspection, she realized she didn't need to do any of this because she knew this person that was coming towards them. His sweats and hooded sweater yelled geek to her. Which was weird because she too was in sweats and a zipped up hoodie.

"Well, if it isn't Fredderson!" She yelled.

"Sam! Keep it down!" He whispered as he rushed to her to help her carry Carly. "My mom doesn't know I sneaked out!"

"Well aren't you a rebel!?" She yelled even more. He shushed her as he took Carly off her and started walking in the opposite direction that she was going.

"Where are you going? Her home is that way!" She pointed her finger to the tall Bushwell Plaza.

"We are gonna stay at your house for a while. Now come on!" He yelled at her as he dragged Carly back inside. Sam quickly skipped by his side and shut the door behind them. She helped Freddie put Carly delicately on her couch, then made her way to the kitchen. Freddie, wanting to know why they were acting weirder than usual went to approach Samantha Puckett and to demand an explanation.

"Alright Puckett, what is going on?" Freddie confronted her. Back when he was younger, he would never dream of confronting this girl. But they were older now, and he felt he could stand his ground around the feisty blonde. But just incase he always had a cup with him most of the times. But when someone wakes you up at 3 in the morning, one forgets a lot of things. He sure did miss the cup right now.

"Chill Fredward. Carly was in a bad mood because she just broke up with her boyfriend, so I cheered her up." She looked into the fridge hoping to find some bacon, only to be sadly disappointed. She shut the fridge and looked at Freddie. "She needed this."

"Uh-huh. Then why are you drunk too?"

"Who do you know that likes to drink alone? Besides the hobo that camps outside the plaza." She asked.

"You shouldn't have drunk Sam. That way you could have taken care of her easier. If anything were to happen to her-"

"Of course, let God forbid that ANYTHING happens to your PRECIOUS CARLY! It doesn't matter what would HAPPEN TO ME but please NOT Carly!" She yelled at him, catching him a bit off guard.

"It's not what I meant Sam! If anything were to happen to either of you-"

"But better me than her huh Fredison?"

"That's not what I said!"  
"You didn't have to say it!"

There was silence now. Normally they would just continue arguing and Carly would come to break them up, but Freddie didn't want to continue. You couldn't win an argument with a drunken person, which was Sam at the moment. He just sat down on the chair that Carly sat down not too long ago, and with his hand he motioned for Sam to take the chair across from him. She pulled it out and turned it around and sat.

After a brief moment of intense staring Freddie turned away, and said the only thing in his head at the moment.

"You're drunk." He said, his stare focused on anything other than the blue-eyed girl's face. It was more a sense of why didn't they tell him so he could at least be the one to look after them. He was a best friend too wasn't he?

She smiled, "So?"

He could have answered a million things to her when she said that. But all of them started with Carly's well being, which to a strange extent, was making him angry. Why was it always Carly? Why could it never be Sam?

He scoffed. "Just forget it, I'm going home. Carly can stay here with you."

"Leaving so soon?" She asked, getting up and walking towards him. He arose and walked towards the door.

"You're too drunk for me to handle Sam. Don't leave the house okay? Just go to bed. I'll come and check on you guys in the morning."

She felt a little rebuffed. Biting her lip to stop her from saying the words that he wanted to hear, she searched in her head for another reason for him to stay.

"Help me then." She said. He turned around to try to find out what it was that she meant from that. How he wanted to save her, but from what he didn't know. He just wanted to show that Sam meant as much to him as the brunette that was passed out on the couch did.

Sam started picking her up by the shoulders, making Freddie pick her up by her legs. She lead the way to a spare room and placed her best friend on the bed as she pulled up the covers and tucked her in, like her mother did when she was younger. She looked over at Freddie and saw that he wasn't staring at Carly's peaceful face, but at Sam's drowsy one. She could feel her cheeks burning red that she had to turn away and break that stare. She quickly walked past him and walked toward the sofa.

The feelings she developed for Freddie came out of nowhere, during the last months of high school. It hit her like a ton of bricks that a construction worker didn't know where to place. And it scared her at first, because the last thing she wanted was to lose a best friend. But she knew it was not going to happen, for he still wanted Carly, and if he were ever going to go for her, she would only be second best. Carly would always be the one he really wanted. But there was always that small glimmer of hope that she held that would make him think that Sam would be a better choice for Freddie. I mean sure, they argue a lot, and she always wants to cause him physical and emotional pain, but deep down it had always been to keep those feelings of attraction deeply buried within her.

As she was remembering about her new found acknowledged feelings Freddie came to her and waited for her to turn around. The feelings were there, he knew it. And maybe they weren't as strong as what he felt for Carly, they were happier in a sense. Carly never returned the emotions that he felt for her. And Sam, well, he never had those types of feelings for her, until recently. He didn't know why but he just always felt a little better off with Sam, because although she hurt him a lot, he was never really alone. If Carly found a new boyfriend, Sam and him would spend more and more time alone together, and the more they would talk rather than argue. He could feel that change in their friendship where she was not as violent as she usually was. On the contrary, she was more admirable, cuter even. And that was where the fear grew in him. He felt that if he ever did admit to those feelings it would not be returned. And a broken limb would be the end result.

But he could see it. Her eyes could only hide so much. She had her back turned to him, to which he tapped her shoulder lightly to have her turn around and have her look at him. In her drunken stupor she turned too radically that she almost did a full circle if it wasn't for him to reach out and grab her. And for some reason she couldn't help but laugh at that.

"Come one let's put you to bed too Sam." He smiled at her.

"You would like that wouldn't you Fredders?" She smiled back snorting back a laugh.

"Yeah I sure would." He answered her.

As he was pushing her forward she fell back onto him and took a deep inhale of his scent. He smelled of antibacterial soap, his mother's touch no doubt. Freddie too took a sniff of her hair as he had her pressed against him and all he smelled was lilac and a faint smell of bacon. It was just like he figured Sam would smell.

She led the way into her room and Freddie gently pushed her inside and led her to her bed. She climbed on it and pulled off the covers.

"Guess I'll be leaving now Sam." Freddie broke the silence. Sam turned to look where he was and saw that he stood at the doorframe of her room. He just had his head in.

"Don't leave…" Her voice trailed off. She jumped off the bed and tripped only to be caught by Freddie. She took this opportunity to grab him and hold him tightly against her. He was caught off guard but returned the embrace as he wrapped his arms on her waist. "Stay?" She blurted out.

He sighed down her hair, his hands going up and down her shoulder blades in reassurance. "I'll stay until you fall asleep. How does that sound?"

She looked up at him, his slightly humored face. Her face inched closer until her lips lightly pressed against his. Again he was caught off guard, but knew this was all wrong, for one, she was drunk! And the last thing he wanted was to take advantage of her like this. He always wondered what it would be like to kiss Sam again, but when she was in control of herself, not when she had a half bottle of tequila in her stomach.

She pulled away from him and led her into her bedroom. Freddie came as far as here, but he wasn't going to do anything else. She led him on her bed to which he refused. Instead he plopped on the floor and pushed his head back on her bed.

"You'll be more comfy up here with me." Sam tempted.

"When you're sober, maybe I'll see that for myself." He winked at her. Sam threw her arms down on him, her cheek touching his cheek. She hoped she could still remember this tomorrow and not forget about this night. But if she did, it didn't matter, Freddie would know about it. He would know all about this night, how she somewhat felt, and how she wanted more than just a friendship with him.

Freddie was happy that he was sober. He would remember all this tomorrow, how he shared a night with a drunken girl that he was slowly realizing might be perfect for him. Even though her left hook might kill him one day.

"I hate you." She softly whispered in his ear as she slowly drifted of to sleep.

"I love you too Sam." He kissed her cheek as he pushed her back to her bed and slowly backed out of her room, closing the door behind him.

* * *

A/N: Well there you go! Hope you liked it. Tell me what you think of it! Tell me if you liked it/didn't like it. Tell me you love SEDDIE like I do! Tell me how you are! Tell me anything! All with a push of the review button. :)

-Whispered love 13


End file.
